Currently, three-dimensional warehouses are commonly used in warehouse management in the storage and logistics field. That is, a plurality of racks is arranged, and goods are picked and placed by workers or by stackers moving back and forth along an aisle. This type of warehouse management has a poor efficiency and is inconvenient to use.
An automatic warehouse system with mobile racks was proposed in the prior art, in which a rack is transported by a robot to a fixed working window for loading and unloading goods, and is then transported back by the robot. However, this warehouse management imposes an over-high requirement on the hardware. In order to transport the rack and goods to a designated position under the system control, the robot must be equipped with devices such as optical sensors and infra-red sensors, and must be capable of autonomously avoiding obstacles and finding the path to the designated position. In practice, this management can hardly be implemented and leads to a high cost of purchasing the hardware. In addition, space needs to be left in the racks for movement of the robot and goods containers, which may reduce the density of the goods container arrangement.
Therefore, there is a need for an automatic dense warehouse apparatus that has a low cost and can be conveniently managed.